Lost memories
by Zerozero2013
Summary: Danny has lost his life trying to turn human again and is now a full ghost with no memories and a strong hatred for humans (and just in case your wondering I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This is more of a prologue

It was just a regular day for Danny Fenton the 14 year old. Well it was if 'regular day' meant fighting ghosts every 2 hours then yeah it was perfectly normal.

Danny was stuck in detention like he always and I mean always is after school this time it was for missing all mr lancers first period class. For 3 weeks. Pretty much every day. Little did mr lancer know Danny along with Sam and Tucker who were in detention for the same reasons Had to miss them they didn't want to kinda well it was more meant to than want to but it was only because they were fighting ghosts.

Yes ghosts.

Mostly the box ghost who came everyday to get his (mind the language) ass handed to him everyday.

"I hope that you umpteenth million Detention will stop you from being late to my lesson again." mr lancer complained. "I wish I did but that stupid box ghost every time..." Danny muttered. "what was that mr Fenton" lancer asked sternly "nothing mr lancer" Danny moaned "well mr Fenton I hope your attitude improves before I get back" mr lancer stated as he left the class room.

Only seconds after mr lancer had left a blue mist came from Danny's mouth shortly followed by the irritating but extremely familiar yell of...

"BEWARE" oh what a surprise the box ghost who didn't see that one coming Danny thought to him self as he stud up pointing the Fenton ghost thermos straight at the box ghost.

"BEWARE,FOR I, AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS,CARDBOARD AND URR SQUARE BEWARE" I don't think I need to tell you who said (that really its kind of obvious)

"Box ghost could you just please please leave me alone we do this every single day it's driving me mad" Danny complained "NO FOR SOME DAY I WILL DEFET YOU AND THEN RULE YOUR WORLD WITH THE VERY BOXES YOU CREATED" Danny sighed "seriously get a hobby other than ruining my life on a daily bases" Danny complained sucking box ghost in to the thermos.

"BEWAre..." box ghost shouted as he was sucked into the thermos.

"that was the weirdest fight ever" Sam commented. "Yeah man you didn't even have to go ghost and the class rooms still in one peace"Tucker added as Danny sat down.

"well box ghost is beginning to get way too predictable and I'm just not in the mood right n..." Danny was about to finish as another blue mist came from his mouth "oh come on I don't even get to finish my sente..." Danny complained cut short by skulker intangible coming through the wall firing a net at Danny.

"caught you now whelp" skulker said pulling the net up close to his metallic face. "ever headed of breath mints skulker" Danny argued.

"Tucker if you would be so kind" Danny said sarcastically."way a head of you" Tucker answered pressing some buttons on his PDA. "and~ done" Tucker said pushing one last button as a red light appeared on skulker's wrist.

"release ghost boy then capture skulker in thermos" skulker read off of the screen before releasing Danny from the net and picking up the thermos and sucking him self in to it.

"Wow Danny, that's the 3rd time he's tried that this week" Sam exclaimed. "please don't remind me" Danny said glumly as he sat back into his chair just in time as mr lancer walk back in.

AN:ok I know this chapter isn't very good but it will get better soon just waita also please don't give me any negativecomments im new at this and not a very good writer so please if you liked it comment if you didn't I don't care so don't comment please


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Limits edge**

**"I don't think I can take this much longer I wish I didn't have these stupid powers"Danny yelled as he finished emptying the thermos. "I wish I could just get rid of them"he said as they left the basement and started to walk up stairs.**

**"come on Danny you don't really mean that look at all the good things you've done for people" Sam complimented "if you didn't have ghost powers then who would stop all the ghost attacks"she finished**

**"oh I don't know Valerie and if I go that takes care of skulker walker and a few other ghosts who are after me and the box ghost he's not much of a threat" Danny ranted as they walked into his room."so as soon as I find away there will be no more Danny phantom!"Danny yelled.**

**"if you want to turn back so bad why not just do the revise of when you got your powers" Tucker suggested as Sam glared at him "what"-"Tucker stop giving him ideas"Sam said hitting Tucker over the head causing his cap to fall off. "Hey! Don't knock my cap off, it ruins my look"Tucker said picking up his cap dusting it and putting it back on. **

**While Sam and Tucker were arguing they hadn't realised that Danny had gone intangible thought his bed and into the basement to try out Tuckers idea.**

**"Well worst it can do is kill me and I'm already half died and in a living hell so can't see how it could get any worse than that."Danny said as two white glowing rings appeared around his waste then splitting into two and moving up and down his body turning him into Danny phantom."Tucker if this works remind me to buy you a new PDA"Danny said to him self as he entered the large metal cave like hole in the wall.**

**Meanwhile**

**"Tucker giving Danny ideas like that's dangerous you know how clueless he is"Sam argued. "It's not my fault I never told him to do it it's only a suggestion right Danny" Tucker responded looking over Sam shoulder to the bed where Danny should of been siting. "Umm... Sam you don't think he.."-"I think he did Tuck"Sam said shocked. **

**Both Sam and Tucker forgot about there argument and ran down the stairs and into the basement. But only to see Danny pushing the on switch on the inside of the turned off ghost portal "DANNY!"Sam and Tucker yelled. Only to be replied by Danny's blood curdling screams of pain (thank god for sound proof walls).**

**The green swirls of ectoplasm from the machine covered Danny forcing him to change back to his human form only for the pain to hurt even more as it entered his body. Suddenly every thing started to hurt lots less and get darker Danny's screams stopped as his world became darker and darker... Until he only saw black and his body disappeared.**

**AN: ok that one whent a little better and I apologise for any and all the spelling mistakes in this the one before and any in the future it keeps autcorrecting them out of context that I realy hate I also went back to school and we had a whole lesson on spelling and homophones that made me feel stupid because I got them wrong before and I'm in top set I'm not even sure how though and sorry it's so short I got a bucket load of home work I'll see if I can make the next longer if dont I blame homework any way**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Behind the door

Danny's POV

What that person said sounded like it could work but I didn't consider the consequences if it didn't work. I'm not even sure what happened any more ether. I remember bits and pieces of what I think are my memories but I'm not sure.

The first thing I can remember is waking up in front of a black and white swirled door that was floating in a ecto green space. There were other things that looked like floating islands and more doors but those were purple.

I tried to think of where I was a sharp pain went through my head along with a location. "Ghost zone"I muttered as the words came to my mind considering it probably was as the only way I'd describe this place in one word would be to say... Well ghostly.

I looked back up at the door in front of me. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that opening doors was dangerous but this door seemed to be asking me to open it as if it were meant for me. Not seeing much else to do I put my worry to the back of my mind and reached out for the door handle.

Inside the room had a black and white half and half sofa and a large TV on the wall across from it. The walls were white the ceiling and floor was black. There was another door on the other side of the room the same as the one I'd just come through.

Out of curiosity I walked up to the TV and saw a remote. The remote had two buttons and a control pad on it. One of the other two buttons said 'ghost zone' and the other 'human realm'.

Now even more curious I pushed the button that said 'human realm'. I hadn't heard that before I think. Since I was in the ghost zone pushing that button seemed more interesting.

A few seconds after pushing it a image flickered on to the screen making me jump. It looked like a lab or basement of some kind. Confused I tilted my head to a side seeing if it would explain it self to me but it wasn't working. There were two people crying. A boy with a red cap yellow top and green baggy trousers and a gothic looking girl with black hair and mostly black clothes.

Still not understanding why in the ghost zone they were crying (don't know where that came from). I turned my attention to the remote again. Pushed the up button on the remote and as soon as I did the image changed to a different room.

It appeared to be the floor above from the previous because I could see a door that lead down stair and recognised some of the equipment like the guns and the test tubes that made my skin crawl.

After awhile I grew tired of the remote. I found that pushing one of the two buttons choses a place and the control pad moved where I was viewing from.

Placing the remote back to where I got it from it turned my attention to the other door that I hadn't payed much attention to since I enter this one. Anxious to open it to see what was on the other side I hurried over to it pulling it open.

This rooms walls ceiling and floor were the same as the one before. This room also had a black and white half and half bed and long body length mirrors ether side of the bed against the wall. And a large dresser was next to the mirror on the left with the same colours and patten as the bed.

Since I couldn't remember what I looked like I wondered over to the mirror on the left side of the bed.

When I got there I studied my appearance. I had a mess of white and black hair so I couldn't tell what my natural colour was I also had two blood red eyes which I'm sure isn't natural ether. But I payed little attention to it.

I was wearing a torn up black and white jump suit with a D in the middle. I was confused by why my clothes were torn. I tried to remember but I only received another sharp pain in my head. No longer wanting to wear torn clothes I opened the dresser up to reveal the clothes inside.

There were white trousers with a black belt and a white long sleeve top with a black collar along with a long black cape, gloves and shoes they seemed the reverse of what i had on now. I tock some out and removed what I was wearing before and put them on.

After a while I began to feel tired with not much else to do to spend my time on. So I climbed into the bed and went to sleep hoping every thing would be clearer in the morning (if there even was one)than it was to me now.

**AN: there may not be another chapter next week as I'll try write it over the week end but I'm going on holiday and I have Spanish home work Monday and 2 practes GCSEs due in Friday and they are very very hard and my friend refuses to help me soitt may be delayed I'm only in year 8 (not 8years old) and it's very tiering for me Please please for give me as I very slow and a scatter brain I almost for got to post this one agian so so sorry **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Death toy

Danny's POV

I was woken up by some thing sharp I felt poking at me through the covers of the bed and my clothes. I tried to ignore it telling my self it was the same thing that was going through my head earlier. I turned over trying to get it out of my head only to hear some thing scream my red eyes snapping open.

"What the hell kid I was only trying to wake you up your the one in my lair you don't see me throwing you around off ya own furniture do ya!" the little black and white toy said.

The toys right half had a pitch black eye with no whites and it's skin was white apart from it's black arm. It also had white razor teeth and claws and the other side was switched the white being black and the black white stitched together. It had no ears no nose and it's jaw went all around its head.

"I'm sorry I had no idea the thought that some one else lived here didn't cross my mind the door seemed to welcome me in. I'm sorry" I said giving an innocent smile frowning at my self on the inside at the way I had just said that sentence. "Whatever kid I'm Death Toy and you are" the toy said in a slightly shocked voice.

"nice to meet you my names...um urr I'm" I stuttered raking my brain trying to remember what my name which should of been easy but seemed so hard.

"Whats wrong kid" Death Toy asked sounding concerned. "What do you not have a name or have you just forgot?" Death Toy half joked smiling lightly now floating next to me which for some reason didn't shock me as it would to others in the same situation.

"I don't know what's my name what's my name... ARRRR" I yelled a another sharp pain went through my head this time grabbing my head and curling up in pain.

"Hey kid it's only a simple question don't strain your self if you can't remember it I won't bug ya about it" Death Toy said trying to calm me from my screams that seemed to shake the room.

Soon after Death Toy had said that my screams stopped as the pain in my head disappeared leaving nothing kinda harsh last time I got some thing but when it's important I get BS.

"So kid you ok now or ya guna flip out on me again" Death Toy asked slight concern still in his voice. I turned to him smiling trying to show him there was nothing to worry about "Yes Death Toy I'm fine" I said looking into his black and white eyes.

"Ok I guess I should of expected this Clockwork was say'in the other day that I'd get ta interesting visiter soon and this room would come in useful for dem guess I should da payed more attention to dat geezer OW hey what gives ya clock headed moron" Death Toy said yelling the last part making me even more confused about the hole thing he just stated.

"What do you mean 'this room would come in useful'?" I asked. As Death Toys attention turned back to me. "I'm not entirely sure about dat and what the old geezer says most of da time too kid OW WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT IDIOT OW HEY I SAID STOP YA CLOCK HEADED BAS..." and as Death Toy said that he disappeared from my site which again for some reason didn't shock or surprise me.

"mmmm mmm mmm mm m mmmm"a muffled sound yelled from under the bed before Death Toy intangibly came up through the bed mumbling to him self surprisingly I wasn't even more confused by his ability to go intangible it seemed normal to me.

"What was that then" I asked even more confused than I have been since meeting Death Toy the only other living or not living thing I've seen since I arrived in the Ghost zone.

"Dat was Clockwork 'the master of time'"Death Toy explained putting air quotes around the last part not sounding too impressed by the title. "He apparently knows all and sees all kinda like a sorta god of time he watches time and makes sure every thing goes the way it should well that's what he says" Death Toy said.

"sounds like a stalker to me" he whispered to me making me giggle a little making him smile triumphantly at my response. "Also I've know him for ages and I'm not much of a fan so i take the mick a lot knowing he can hear me and he'll hit me or something using time out WHITCH I STILL THINK IS CHEATING YA CLOCK HEADED MORON!" Death Toy said in a mocking tone at the end as if trying to provoke the master of time more than he had already.

"Oh yeah your welcome to stay here kid i need the company." Death Toy told me."You can have this room I don't need dat much sleep and I'm away when the humans sleep it's fun to scare little kids the look on there faces are always so funny when I jump out at dem or some thing. Humans are so fun to mess with" he finished smiling evilly to him self which for some reason made me angry at him. But I ignored it this guy had given me a place to stay in a place I didn't know well can't say I hate him well not yet.

"Any other questions kid or are ya done with dem now?" Death Toy asked me. "Just the two Death Toy" I said smiling."Yeah what is it and call me Death will ya the Toy part makes me sound childish" Death Toy said pouting at the Toy part.

"Could you show me the human realm some time I saw some of it using that TV thingy but I want to see more of it if thats ok with you?" I asked curiosity. "Sure any time you can do what ever ya like I'm not ya dad or any thing please think of me more as a room mate" Death replied.

"Ok last question this ones a two parter though" I said smiling cheekily. "Sure ask away" he answered looking curios.

Then I punched with all my strength toward his chest caching him off grad sending him across the room "Did that hurt" I ask stating the odious."Well of course it did captain odious" Death Toy said sarcastically "very funny wise guy" he added "I'll have ta get ya back for dat one".

**AN: I got this one finished in time ish im having a gpod day so far I'm really happy**

**1) just watched last episode of blue exorcist shame it ended**

**2)I finished this Chater in time**

**3)my anoying sister is sleeping over a friends and I getAmy best friend to sleep hopefully so I'm having a great day sorry if your not**

**Sorry adout the oc if you don't like them I'm afraid ypull have to suck it up but if you like him by all means use him your self or draw him I don't care ether way well not a lot I would like to know if your useing him or not please**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lost friend

Sams POV

He's dead. Danny's dead. We killed him it was our fault for not watching him giving him silly ideas he's so clueless it is lethal. It all happened so fast no one knew that he left. Why did we have to be so stupid and start arguing it was odious that Danny was depressed and was desperate for any way out of his living hell.

We should of comforted him when he needed it the most but we argued about something stupid instead of caring enough to pay the siltiest bit of attention to him. I'm such a bad friend.

After me and tucker had knottiest Danny was gone we knew exactly what he was going to do. If only we had knottiest earlier we could of stopped him and every thing would be fine.

When we got down to the lab we heard a click noise and then the room was filled with a eerie green light. "DANNY!" me and Tucker cried only to be answered by Danny's blood curdling screams of pain.

Neither me or Tucker knew what to do and stated starring at each other expecting that the other would. Panicking we looked around to see if we could find any thing at all that could help. But then Danny stopped screaming. No one else spoke a word expecting Danny to come out of the ghost portal unscratched and unharmed as if it were all a joke.

But no nothing happened I fell to my knees no longer felling any strength in them and started to cry uncontrollably. Tucker walked over to me an start to smooth my back trying to comfort me. I looked up to him seeing that he was also crying just made me cry more.

What were we going to tell his parents and Jazz? What about school? What about all the ghosts? Sure me and tucker could handle some and so could Valerie but what about the ones we can't handle? And surly people would realise Danny phantom and Fenton are both gone and maybe they'd finally connect the dots? Maybe?

"hey Sam" tucker said snapping me out of my thoughts. "what if Danny's still alive but in the ghost zone" Tucker asked hopefully bringing a smile to my face as I went to grab the Fenton Boooooomerang.

"Tucker if it works we're going to bring Danny back right" I asked getting a nod from Tucker as I throw the boomerang into the air. It made a steady course toward the portal then turned and came back. "No Danny is still alive" i said in disbelief as I through the boomerang again just for it to repeat it's cycle and come back.

"no he's not dead he can't die" I complained tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Maybe the portal messed with his ecto signature so the boomerang can't recognise it any more" tucker said hopefully so he didn't have to acknowledge that Danny might be dead.

"Then we should go look for him in the ghost zone he can't of gone to far right" I replied reassuring my self that it was possible. 'Danny was going to come back with some new ghost power because of this' I kept telling my self. The ghost powers part because he almost always dose in this kind of situation.

"Ok so who gets to drive the spectre speeder" tucker asked trying to get off subject.

"I will" I answered.

"what no fair you drove last time"tucker complained stamping the floor like a 5 year old about to through a tantrum.

"well I called it first" I replied poking my tongue out at tucker.

"but it's mine by right" he said also poking out his tongue.

"rock paper scissors for it?"I asked.

"rock paper scissors for it" he replied in a serious tone creasing his eyebrows.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS" we both yelled drawing on scissors then paper then rock. Continuing to draw for the next 5 or so minuets before I cheated wanting to get it over with letting tucker win just incase he saw me cheat.

"BOYA Sam I'm driving, step aside as I take the wheel" tucker gloated odiously not realising I cheated to let him win.

"Don't worry tucker with you driving I'm going to ruff it" I joked.

"Hey I'm not THAT bad at driving the spectre speeder"he complained.

"yeah I'm going to sit next to the door just incase for safety" I exclaimed.

"We'll be safer if you operate the ghost weapons" tucker grumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"ok I'll help, but if we crash it's your fault under stand teckno geek" I mocked as we climbed inside the speeder.

"Hey I'm no teckno geek, goth girl" Tucker replied scowling.

"oh you did not" I said shocked that he would actually say that.

"oh yes I did and I will do it again goth girl" tucker said challenging me. Normally Danny would stop us or resolve a situation like this but he wasn't here right now...so I can do this.

"tucker if you don't take that back right now I'll convince the school council to go ultra recyclo vegetarian again" I announced smiling evilly.

"you wouldn't" he gasped

"try me" i said widening my smile

"ok I take it back I take it back just don't take my meat please Sam" he begged on his hands and knees beside his seat.

"ok fine I wont touch your meat happy" I said rolling my eyes at his reaction.

"thank you thank you thank you" he replied jumping into his seat activating the spectre speeder.

"hold on" he said grabbing hold of the wheel.

"With you driving i'll need to do much more than that" I smirked.

"not funny Sam"tucker frowned as he drove the spectre speeded though the ghost portal and into the ghost zone.

**AN: ok this was a little late sorry about that it's just I woke up at 2 o'clock in the afternoon yesterday and only woke up two hours ago today that's 12 oclock I realy need an alarm clock but then again I'd probably ignor it and stay asleep so yeah won't help much I'm going to have pizza now random thing to have for breakfast but what ever **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
You're a ghost, now deal with it. Well?

Death Toy's POV

I like this kid. I may be taking him in cuz clock head told me I had to, but I woulda took him in even if tha clock head hadn't said to. This kid is gonna be a riot. I can feel it.

It's been at least 3-4 days the kids been crashing here; I never was very good at telling the time. I haven't taken him to the human realm yet, just so he can settle in a little, ya know.

Also, I've been seein some humans wanderin around in a metal ship thingy lately, lookin for somethin. Not sure what, but I'm sure it's better if I stay outta da way. It's better to keep outa somethin that don't concern ya than to make it your beeswax.

"Hey Death," the kid asked me as he entered tha main part of my lair.

"Yes?" I said, tilting my head up to meet his blood red gaze. Man, his eyes creep me out. Not that I think they're weird, but every time I look him in tha eyes, shivers go down my stitches. Man, it's creepy, but I'm gettin used to it.

"Why can't we go to the human realm yet? You said you'd take me, and you haven't." he said, raising a curious eyebrow as if I was hiding somethin from him - which I wasn't.

"I got a few reasons." I smiled.

"Would it kill you to tell me?" he said, falling onto the sofa, pulling at his cloak so he didn't sit on it. Clockwork had told me ta make sure my guest got his new clothes. The kid sure seems to like em a lot. Well, I can't complain; he looks fricken cool as hell in em.

"It wouldn't kill me kid, so don't get your cloak in a twist. I'll tell ya, you only had to ask." I grumbled. "Ok, listen close, cuz I'll only ever say each reason once. And save ya questions till the end, ya always overload with questions that I'm about ta answer and it's really annoying sometimes. Ya understand?" I questioned.

The kid just nodded his head in agreement to my statement. His face was still curious, but I could tell I'd annoyed him a little.

"Ok I can't take ya just yet as ya still have no knowledge of tha ghost zone, or even the human realm. And I reckon ya can't: one – fly, two - go intangible, three - go invisible, or four - defend yourself, now can ya?" I said, returning his expression of curiosity.

"Well yeah, I don't know a lot about the ghost zone, or human realm, but I've only been here... Wait, how long have I been here?" he said, almost talking to himself.

"How am I supposed ta know, I'm not tha clock head." I whispered, so I wouldn't get hit by the very person I was talking about. Clock headed moron.

"Okay, calm down, I can live without knowing." he said, seeing the annoyed tone in my voice.

"No, ya can't." I replied smugly.

"What do you mean I can't go on living?" the young ghost asked, confused.

Wait, did this kid not know he was a dead man? I hate being the one to tell others this.

"You're a ghost. Ghosts are tha existin soul of a human or a created being, because of human desires, dreams or fears. I'm tha second kind, and your da first, I think." I replied, knowin tha kid would not believe me at first, but they all don't.

"Oh... Okay." he said takin it much easier than I thought he would. Wow, this kid is tough. "Hey, why did you say I had to defend myself?" he questioned.

"Well, most ghosts like a fight, and some just fight whatever they see - no brained morons - and a few humans do it for a kind of sport." I replied.

"So, how do I do all that stuff you listed?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion, which he had a habit of doing.

"Ya mean ya ghost powers?" I asked, kinda statin the obvious - but who cares.

"Yeah, ghost powers." He replied vehemently.

"I could teach ya if you'd like." I smiled. Clock head said I'd have to teach tha kid, but I'm just happy I'm teaching him how ta use his ghost powers. I can't do math and you've seen my gramma and spellin - I suck. More than the average ghost.

"Okay, how should we start, err, kid?" I stuttered. Man, this kid needs a name. It's really startin ta bug me that he doesn't. "Kid, we really need to get ya a name." I stated.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I was gonna try come up with one, but I got nothing. Any suggestions?" he asked as he stood up from the sofa and started to stretch.

I thought for a second. Hmmmm, a name for the kid... "I know, how about Death the Kid?" I stated proudly smiling at my own genius, but not impressing the kid at all.

"Seriously, Death the Kid? That's just your name and my nickname, which you gave me. It's not very clever." he said, frowning discontentedly.

"How about just kid then?" I suggested.

"That's just my nickname though!" the kid moaned.

"Ok how about... I don't know, it's your name." I said givin up on thinking of a name just ta get it rejected again.

"Fine, let me think." the kid requested before closin his eyes ta concentrate more as he rested his chin on his hand contemplatively.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he let out a blood curdling cry. I swear it shook my lair as if there were an earthquake. Slowly the kid's voice turned into a sort of ghostly wail. What kind of monster is he? I thought as he clawed at his head, looking completely out of his mind.

"KID! KID, SNAP OUT IF IT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? STOP WAILING, THE WHOLE PLACE WILL BE DESTROYED! KID! KID!" I yelled over his near-constant wails of pain.

He started to draw ectoplasm from the scratch marks he was creating on his head, giving him a creepy look. His eyes started to turn a little crazy and an ever darker shade of crimson than before.

Then an idea hit me. It might not have been a good idea, as only talented and powerful ghosts can pull it off without depending on luck. But who's ta say I'm not powerful and talented?

I quickly went intangible and half-overshadowed the kid, so instead of taking control of him I simply entered his mind to see what was going on up there, and if there was any way for me to help him.

This kid is seriously starting to scare me a little and I'm the one that's made of human fears, I thought to myself. Unless this kid is also one of the human's fears…

AN: yeah this is thefirst chapter I've had a beta for so it should have a lot less mistakes because my betas awersome like that and todays my bestfriends birthday so I'm on a roll aren't I now if i could only think of how to get the rights to Danny phantom and make season 4+. If you agree about thseas sein 4+ thing please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Person in My Head

Danny's POV

All I had to do was think of a name, I'm sure I had one before I died. I tried to remember it. Bad Idea Number 1. Bad Idea Number 2 was continuing to try to remember when the pain rushes through your head just like every other time you've tried to remember something.

I'm such an idiot. After a while the pain seemed to disappear, but I could feel that it was still there even though it didn't really hurt. Before long, I noticed that I was standing in infinite darkness and that the ground beneath me was just water.

Death Toy's lair had disappeared, and I was sure this wasn't the ghost zone - nothing was green, and 100% sure it wasn't the human realm - there were no stars for it to be space.

I started to walk forward, thinking that surely this place wasn't completely empty. After a while, though, I found I was wrong. "There really is nothing here." I thought aloud, now sure that no one was there to hear me.

"Well, that's harsh!" I heard a voice say, making me spin around and look frantically, all over the place, trying to find whoever it belonged to.

"Ha ha ha, I'm not there," the voice chuckled evilly. "Down here, down here!" it beckoned, as I looked down at my reflection and saw that it didn't look like me at all.

The owner of the mysterious voice had a large sly smile across his face and eyes a darker shade of red than my own. "How very nice to see you, King." he almost sang, widening his smile.

"I thought you were going to ignore me forever! But it looks like I finally got through to you, he he ha ha." he said, with an excited yet sly voice that made me a little wary of him. But then again, he looked just like me, so how could I not be a least a little on edge.

"Don't worry, King. I won't leave you, or ever betray you. Everything I do is for you." he chuckled, failing to reassure me. "I am you. After all," he paused, smiling wider than before, if that was even possible. "Your pain is my pain. You hurt, I hurt. You're sad, I'm sad. Your fears are my fears." he said poetically, closing his eyes and waving his finger back and forth on each line he stated.

"I will only ever protect you King, even if it's to get rid of your fears, you can trust me, King." He said, dragging out the last line in an eerily pleased tone. I couldn't help but be creeped out.

"Who are you? What are you? Where are we? How come we're the only ones here? Why are you calling me King? Why can't I see my real reflection? And why did you just tell me all of that? "I ranted not keeping track of the questions, simply letting my curiosity get the better of me. My double simply nodded at each question I asked.

"Slow down King, I'll answer all of you questions, just be patient." His crimson eyes were still closed, and his Cheshire smile was still just as wide. "The first question I've already answered. I am you."

"But you can't be me, I'm me." I interrupted, annoyed with the lack of straight answers.

"Well King, who else would you say I am? I look just like you King. Apart from the one rather obvious difference." he said opening his eyes to prove his point.

"You're just a reflection!" I yelled, beginning to get more than a little annoyed.

"I may be the reflection to you, but on my side, you're the reflection. It's almost like a window, so to speak." He explained. "Shall I continue to answer your questions now King?" he asked, closing his eyes again and smiling wider.

"Sure." I replied, a little uneasy.

"Well as for what I am, I am you, so I'm the same as you King." he pretty, much skipping the question and not answering it. "And as for where we are, we're in your mind, and that also explains why we're the only ones here." he said, pausing to see if I had any questions and after seeing I didn't, he smiled a little more and continued.

"I also call you King because this is your mind. You're in control here. This is your world, so it is only right that you're the king, King." he said tilting his head eyes still closed and smile widening if it were even possible to get any wider.

"I think you know why you can't see your reflection, and I told you that because it's something I would've told you sooner or later, so I thought to just tell you now instead make sense." He said, answering my final question.

"Makes sense." I replied, thinking it over and nodding. "So why am I here now?"

His smile dropped at my question and his eyes opened, glowing brighter red than before. "You're here because you tried to remember. And you're not allowed to remember. Its for your own good." he replied in a surprisingly serious tone. "So please, King, if you try to remember anything again, I will stop you. If you wish to know anything don't try to remember it, just ask me King." He said, shutting his eyes and putting a smile back on.

Okay, now this guy is scaring me. Even if he is actually me, I'm still scared a little. "So… can you tell me my name?" I asked, still wanting to know, as I sat down on the floor… water? I sat down on whatever it was.

"You are Phantom." he said. I felt as though he was holding something back, but having already seen his dark side, I decided not to pursue it.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"I have no name, King." he answered simply, in a bitter tone.

"Then why don't we think of one, together!" I suggested throwing my hands in the air. He gave me an approving smile. "What would you like to be called?" I asked simply.

"Well I like your name, King, I think Phantom would be nice."

"That would make things rather difficult when talking to you, wouldn't it?" I asked, trying to avoid future confusion. Part of me wondered if there would even be future conversations.

"Well why not refer to me as Dark Phantom or just Dark then, King" he suggested to me.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Kid..." came a faint but familiar cry.

"Oh, seems there's a visitor in your mind, King. Shall I dispose of them?" he asked, tilting his head to the side with that manic grin of his.

"What? No, I recognize this voice. It's Death Toy!" I said, not wanting Dark to hurt the only other ghost I knew at the moment.

"Kid, where the hell are you?" my friend called, sounding much closer now.

"Over here." I replied. "You're getting closer."

"Am I? Everything looks the same and I'm getting a little confused, and I live in the ghost zone!" he yelled, emerging into sight. I didn't find his joke funny, but Dark had snickered.

"I don't get it." I said to Death Toy as he floated up beside me.

"Arrr you're such a kill joy, Kid." he sighed. "Look every thin in tha ghost zone is almost completely identical, so after a while ghosts just don't get lost any more... ARRR IT'S TOO HARD TA EXPLAIN." he yelled, obviously a little annoyed at my question.

"Don't worry, King, you either get it or you don't. It's not that important, really, King, so don't worry about it." Dark reassured me.

"HOLY CRAP YOUR REFLECTION SPOKE." Death yelled, astonished.

"Would you please mind your language, you're not in your world, you're intruding in King's mind so please don't pollute it with you foul mouth." Dark said in a calm but serious tone.

"HELL IT DID IT AGAIN." Death yelled, ignoring darks comment.

"I'm not an it, and again, mind your language." Dark said, dropping half of his smile.

"OH GHOST THAT'S FUCKING CREEPING ME OUT." Death Toy yelled.

"I will only say this one more time scum." Dark said, lowering his smile and opening his deep red eyes. "You keep your filthy language under control when in King's mind, or I'll personally deal with you myself and I hate making a mess, now do you understand?" Dark said in a menacing tone staring blankly toward Death as his eyes shone a dark crimson red reflecting his anger.

"Yes." Death Toy said, a little uncertainty in his voice and over all completely scared stiff.

"Soooo...now what?" I questioned to break the silence and move off subject.

"What would you like, King?" dark said shutting his eye again and putting back on his fake smile.

"How about you tell us why you're here, Death." I asked, noticing that I did not yet know.

"Oh yeah, I half over-shadowed ya to see why ya were wailing like ya were." he answered, trying to act cool to cover up his recent moment of weakness.

"Apparently I'm here because I tried to remember things that I can't for my own good. What do you mean by wailing?" I half answered and asked.

"Well ya went all crazy and let out some kinda wail that started ta shake my lair around like a earth quake or something." he explained.

"Don't worry, once king leaves here he should stop." Dark replied "The wail is a kind of defense mechanism that activates when King's distressed, scared, in great pain or tries to remember, because King's safer if he does not remember." he added.

"Then how do I leave?" I questioned, not quite clear on how I got here still, and even more confused on how to leave.

"You ask me, King, or you can imagine yourself in the last place you were, but it's easier to do the first, since most of the room you were in is destroyed now." he answered in a slightly bored tone.

"Okay then, send us back please, Dark." I asked.

"If that is what you want King. I bid you farewell." he replied, acting very formal.

Then my body started to fade and disappear. "Arrr what's happening?" I screamed, not knowing what else to do.

"Goodbye, King. Please don't forget me, I get very lonely you know." he said, putting on a fake sad face.

Then I completely disappeared and the next thing I knew was I was in Death toy's lair again. But it was a lot messier than when I left.

"Death, hello? Where are you? Death?" I called. Suddenly I got a strange chill up my spine as Death Toy sorta… phased out of me.

"Shut up will ya? I'm right here now…" he said, putting on an evil smile. "You're going to clean my lair." he finished.

"What why me?" I moaned, slouching my shoulders in defeat.

"Cuz your da one who messed it up." Death answered, giving me a you-damn-well-know-why stare.

"You started it." I replied.

"Did not." He commented.

"Did too."

"Little git." Death growled, not wanting to lose our little game, and he turned around, arms crossed

"Girl's doll." I growled back, not wanting to lose either, also turning while crossing my arms.

No one said anything for a few moments. It was a very awkward silence.

"Okay, we'll tidy it up together but you gotta do most." he bargained, turning to face me.

"Fine." I sighed, knowing it was the best deal I'd get out of him.

"Okay den kid, you start in here and I'll tidy the smaller room. If there's any damage I'll come ta help you a little." he explained.

"Hey my names not kid, stupid. Its Phantom now, p-h-a-n-t-o-m. Remember it." I said poking out my tongue.

"If you say so, Phantom." Death Toy replied "But I'm gonna call ya Phantom Kid." he said, smiling as he entered the other room.

**AN:yeah chapter 7 and I'm gonna have to start asking for ideas because I'm running out fast if you have any ideas for any thing then please tell me I really need some but I got the next week off so the chapters are less rushed. And so I leave on a posative note today in drama the task was to make an action secen so me and my firend pretended to beet each other up good thing I won many many times and when we showed it every on was rooting for me**

**Please review with ideas on future chapters**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Favour

Danny's POV

"Finally we're finished." I sighed as I fixed the last of the door together.

"Finally you're finished, kid, I finished ages ago." Death Toy bragged, floating down beside me in a relaxed position.

"Well you didn't really help. The room you said you were 'cleaning' hadn't even been affected by my ghostly wail." I complained, hands on hips.

"Ghostly Wail." Death Toy said, giving me a disbelieving look. "Seriously? You're calling dat cry of mass destruction a Ghostly Wail? Kinda tacky." he added, rather smugly.

"That's what Dark called it, so that's what I'm going with." I replied, turning my back to him.

"I don't remember ya asking him dat." Death Toy said, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Well, I can talk to him now. You know, in my head." I answered.

"Really."

"Really." I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's kinda like telepathy, I guess. Only, he's already in my head." I explained. I was interrupted by the door bursting open, followed by what appeared millions of flying...boxes? 'This is so messed up' I thought to myself as I batted a few boxes out of the way in order to see the intruder. "Oh come on, we just cleaned up in here!" I moaned.

"OH, I'M SORRY - BEWARE - MY APOLOGIES." a bluish ghost said as he entered the lair, boxes leaving as he did so. He was wearing faded navy overalls and a beanie hat."I AM THE BOX GHOST. WHO ARE YOU? …no seriously, Death Toy, who's that?" he said, as soon as he spotted me.

"He's Phantom, ma new roommate" Death Toy answered. "Phantom, meet Boxy. Box Ghost, phantom"

"Hello Boxy." I smiled as I pulled down my hood and extended my hand for him to shake.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAIR?" he asked.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I spat out bitterly as a cold aura surrounded me and I felt myself starting to lose control. Everything started to black as I could hear Dark speaking again.

'Don't worry, King, I'll kill him for insulting you. Hahahahaha' Dark laughed maniacally as the air in the room started to whip around me and my eye colour darkened.

'Go away, Dark, I don't need you!' I yelled back.

'Fine, but don't complain to me when you regret it.' he sneered as the room returned to normal and my eye colour lightened.

"What the hell, Kid!" Death Toy shouted, hitting me over the head with a.. where the hell did he get a bat!?

"AAAARR CALM DOWN I've got it under control, no need to hit me!" I complained.

'Can I?' Dark asked.

'NO YOU CAN NOT.' I hissed.

"Did.. Did I do something wrong?" our guest asked.

"Huh? No, I'm sorry if I startled you." I said smiling, wondering why I felt the sudden urge to punch him.

"No harm done, Boxhead. Now, why did ya barge in ta my lair?" Death questioned, shooting a fake smile at him even though he was clearly annoyed by the ghost. And what's with the 'no harm done' - he hit me with a frickin bat!

"OH YES. I ALMOST FORGOT. I NEED TO ASK FOR A FAVOUR, BEWARE." he said, still shouting everything, trying to sound scary. Man, I really want to punch him now.

"Fine, I'll do it, but you'll owe me after this, okay?" Death Toy asked slyly.

"BEWARE, MY AGREEMENT." he yelled as I held my fist to stop myself from punching him. "CAN YOU HELP ME LOCATE THE GHOST CHILD? HE'S GONE MISSING, AND BOTH WALKER AND SKULKER OFFERED A LARGE REWARD FOR WHOEVER CAN TELL THEM WHERE HE'S HIDING, BEWARE."

"Who's the 'ghost child'?" I asked, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion.

'No one you need to know, King.' Dark said eerily. Luckily, no one but me could hear him, so I was still going to get an answer either way.

"Hmm...you don't know." Death Toy asked, to which I shook my head. "Oh, right. You're new, ain't ya?" he said, face palming at his own stupidity. "Tha ghost kids a halfa, and before you ask, a halfa is a half-ghost, half-human." he paused. "Anyway, this halfa was a self proclaimed 'superhero'. He protected his town, Amity Park, from other ghosts, and lucky for us - the portal there was the only reliable one. It was always open and left unattended and the ghost hunters that lived there sucked." Okay, really, why do I want to punch every one today?. "Anyway, the halfa called himself Danny Phantom. He had white hair, green eyes, a stupid jumpsuit, and two nerdy little friends that sucked ghosts up in ta some thermos and returned them ta tha ghost zone. He's pretty well known and extremely hated by many - humans and ghosts alike. But at the end of the day, he's just some wannabe hero."

'That's it, I can't take this any longer.' I thought, as I punched the living, err, dead daylights out of Death Toy, some unknown instincts kicking in, retaliating out of the anger I was inexplicably harboring.

"WHAT THE HELL." was the reply to my actions. "YA COULD HAVE TAKEN MY HEAD OFF, KID."

'I knew this would happen.' Dark sighed.

'Why didn't you warn me?' I growled.

'Well, I said you didn't need to know.' he said smugly, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was wearing his ever widening smile.

'Shut up.' I said, or thought, or whatever.

"WELL MORON, WHAT YA GOTTA SAY FOR YA SELF?" Death Toy hissed, floating right up into my face.

"Your grammar is even worse when you're angry." I replied, only to get a second hit to the head with his bat, knocking me to the ground ...Seriously where did he get that thing? Am I the only one that cares?!

"Oi, box ghost! You're gonna get help from tha little kid here." he said pointing the bat at me.

"Hey, I'm taller than you!" I argued.

"Yes, but I don't go around attacking everything like some sort of brainless ghost, unlike you, shorty." he argued, floating upside-down, but right up in my face.

"Fine I'll go." I said pouting and crossing my arms, unconsciously acting like a 5 year old. "And I'm not short." I added.

"Whatever ya say, bean sprout." he chuckled while dodging a punch that I had thrown in his direction, this time on purpose.

"CAN WE START LOOKING NOW, BEWARE."

"Well, come on then, bean sprout. Move it - you'll keep the guest waiting." Death Toy taunted in a playful voice.

"I'm going, I'm..." I froze as I got to the door. "Death Toy, there's no ground out here."

"Of course there isn't, dumbass." Death replied calmly.

"Then how am I meant to get out of here!?" I yelled.

"Says the kid who throws super-strength punches and has some alter ego that can destroy a room in two seconds." Death Toy asked getting a 'just-hurry-up-and-tell-me' face from me in return. "I know, I'll be helpful. Can ya see tha ground at all? Way, way, way at tha bottom?" he asked.

"Nope. I don't know if you noticed, but it's pretty much just all green and swirly." I said sarcastically.

"Did you get a really good look? Oi, let me help you get a better one." Death Toy said as I was pushed out of the doorway and down into the never ending expanse of green swirls.

**AN: sorry for the late chapter I went on holiday and had school today so it's kinda random at the moment but I think this chapters great so I can't complain you can but don't also I'm still open for any ideas any one has all you have to do is press the review bottom and put what you want and I'll try find a way to put it in **


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's POV

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.' was the thought that kept running through my head. I was going to die...again.

It's all Death Toy's fault. He can fly or float or whatever he calls it. I can't! Well, at least I think I can't.

"Hey, Dark, what happened to the 'I will protect you' thing? I'm about to die, for crying out loud!" I yelled, in too much of a panic to say it in my head, but knowing he'd still hear me.

'You're not going to die, King. You're a ghost, King. Ghosts are dead' he said slowly, mocking me.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY." I screamed, as I hit a door on my plummet downwards to death knows where. I thought this place had no gravity. You know, with all the floating doors and islands.

'Use your head, King, what can ghosts do?' he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear his little giggle at the end. At least he was enjoying himself, the selfish clown. He had front row seats for my hilarious panic attack.

"Ghosts can…" I started to say before stopping, realizing my own stupidity. "Ghosts can fly, can't they?" I sighed, still mentally kicking myself. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier? I had made a fool of myself for nothing.

Apparently, the Ghost Zone agreed with me, as it chose right then to smack me in the face with a bit of floating island. Thank you for making my day, Ghost Zone. Thanks a whole bunch.

'Yes, King. Congratulations. Would you like a reward?' Dark sang out, unable to contain his laughter.

"What I'd like, is for you to shut up and tell me how to 'fly' already." I answered, still smarting from the impact earlier and embarrassed about this whole situation. Suffice it to say, my patience with Dark was wearing thin.

'Well. I can't tell you how to fly because it's not something that can be put into words exactly, so I'll just be borrowing your body for awhile, okay King?' he said, not bothering to wait for a response before beginning to burrow into my consciousness.

Things began to fade until I slipped into the darkness known as my mind.

Dark Phantoms POV

Ahh, it's nice to have a physical body. Well, almost physical. I hope King doesn't mind if I keep it a little longer than necessary.

It won't hurt.

Now, to stop from falling. This place's logic never fails to confuse me.

'King seems to have fallen quite a ways.' I thought, mildly impressed, as I promptly stopped falling, but ended up floating upside down, my sudden change in momentum turning me on my head.

'When I get up there I am going to snap that filthy toy's bat to pieces." I growled, remembering that idiotic ghost's actions toward King. I would definitely have punished him more if not for King's attachment to him.

"He's so damn stubborn." I sighed as I twisted myself around so I was finally oriented the right way up, then shot off like a bullet.

I got back to Death Toy's lair in no time, receiving a wide eyed look from him. It made me chuckle - his expression was priceless, not to mention the box ghost who was trembling behind his boxes. "You ghosts are such a laugh." I said through fits of giggles, falling to the floor in stitches from my uncontrollable laughter. Oh, how I wished King could see this.

"PULL YA SELF TOGETHER." the little toy ghost cried, smacking me over the head with that irritating bat. I seriously hate him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Making King's body accustom to flying, so that King will be able to fly when he gets it back." I said with half-lidded eyes and a wicked smile.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got some personal business to take care of with you." I continued, ripping his bat out of his claws. "Don't harm King or me ever again or…" I hissed out, pausing to focus energy in my hand towards the bat. My hand and the bat started glowing red before the bat practically exploded into tiny pieces that scattered onto the floor. "Or I'm afraid the room will be painted green with your ectoplasm." I smiled sweetly.

The Vermin just nodded in response, pretty much scared stiff, and I'm sure if he wasn't trying to act so brave he'd have retreated outside the lair just like that box pest had a few seconds ago.

"Well that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I snickered with a Cheshire cat smile upon hearing the ghost mumble something, but not paying much attention. "Ah yes I almost forgot. There's no need to mention any of this to King. If he asks where the Box Ghost went, just say he had urgent business to attend to. And make sure the Box Ghost hears this too, I don't want King worried over nothing." And with that said, I allowed King control over his body once again, sure that the little toy would obey what I had told him.

**AN: so sorry this is late my beta took really long but please don't blame them or me what happens happens and there's not much you can really do about. Moving off subject I've also had a terrible week of school my best friend was realy sick and I forgot I had a DT work shop so I missed it but to leave posativly look at this fish **

*** ))))**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Guilt

Tucker's POV

It's been about 3 days since we last saw Danny, and I can tell Sam is starting to panic. You can tell just by looking at her that she isn't getting any sleep at night.

She is a complete wreck without Danny, and that I feel responsible. I mean, it was my stupid idea in the first place. If only I'd kept my mouth shut. Sam wouldn't be like this and Danny wouldn't be dead.

No, I can't think like that. Danny's not dead. He's alive. He's definitely alive. He has to be… Why am I finding that hard to believe right now?

Sam and I have looked all over the ghost zone and found nothing. We even had a run in with Vlad at one point, who persuaded us to tell him about what happened to Danny. Somehow. But afterwards, he started to panic, and he even agreed to help in our search for him.

Who knew Vlad could be such a nice guy? Well, it's probably so he can convince Danny to become his son, but whatever - the more help the better. Right?

Even though the search was giving us a little hope that Danny was alive, we couldn't shake the feeling that if he was alive, he would have shown up by now. And we can't hide it from his parents much longer.

The only cover we had was that he was staying at Vlad's house. That, Mr. Fenton seemed okay with, but Mrs. Fenton seemed a little curious, and probably won't be fooled much longer.

Sooner or later I was going to have to convince Sam that Danny was...

No longer with us.

Gone.

Dead.

And it was all my fault. All of it. I feel so guilty that I have nightmares about it, and I can't even look at a picture of him any more without my stomach churning from guilt.

"Sam!" I approached her as she was sat at our table that we used to share with Danny. She turned around, her face red from tears.

"Yes, Tuck?" she said, lifelessly putting on a fake smile, making me feel even guiltier. That sad and broken look in her eyes was killing me.

"I-I...I have something to say to you, and it's important so hear me out. O-okay?" I said hesitantly, as I was nervous she would hate me for this.

"Okay." she sighed, looking glum, like she wasn't really that bothered about anything unless you'd found Danny or close to it.

"Y-you know Danny's well... dead, right?" With this statement, anger and hopelessness crossed her face knowing I might well be right, but not wanting to acknowledge it.

"No, he's not dead. He can't die. It was all my fault. My fault. I did this to him and he will never forgive me, never." she spoke to no one in particular, mostly to herself, still mumbling, and tears forming in her eyes.

"Sam, it wasn't your fault." I tried to calm her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Then who's was it?" she snapped angrily at me, a few tears falling down her checks.

"It was me, Sam." I said; removing my hand from her shoulder, expecting her to hit me, shout at me for killing our best friend. Her face fell in disbelief and she just shook her head.

"No...It wasn't you. I did it. It was all my fault - I got him into this mess in the first place and caused him to suffer so much, and I didn't even acknowledge that. I'm such a horrible person, how can you even look at me?" she cried into her hands, still blaming herself for my doings, making my guilt grow.

"No, Sam. It was as much my fault as you say it is yours." I replied, trying to take some of the burden from her so she could relax a little more and stop worrying like that. It didn't fit her well.

"How? You didn't do anything?" she hissed, as if envious that I had caused our departed friend no pain, when I knew I had caused plenty.

"Exactly, I did nothing at all to help him, and when I did it caused his death. I'm as much to blame as you are Sam." I answered, trying again to remove some of the burden she'd placed upon herself.

"Okay." she said, as I could hear her cries grow quiet and see her face lighten up a little as she looked up at me. "And thank you, Tucker, I needed that" she finished, a small smile of relief spreading across her face.

"So here comes the hard bit. Do we tell his parents we killed their son, say Vlad adopted him, or that he died in an accident?" I asked, trying to get things out the way.

"Let's just tell the he died in a car crash on his way home from Vlad's house." she mumbled, getting it done with.

"You mean Vlad's mansion right?" I said trying to lighten the mood, receiving a smile from her in return.

"Fine, Vlad's mansion." she said with a fake laugh, but I let it be, not wanting to upset her further.

"Come on, let's go home and tell Vlad the search is over and how we're saying he 'died'" I suggested as we left and headed back to Sam's house.

AN: okay I have to make this quick because I'm posting this before school and I'd be dead if any one found out. Any ways chapters have been a little slow lately because I'm running out of ideas for chapters so if you got a good idea don't hesitate to tell me please it would be a big help.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Growing Curiosity

Time skip of two months.

Danny's POV

It's been two months since Dark took over my body for the first time. During that time in between, Death and Dark have been helping me with my ghost powers. Well, Dark helps. Death just yells at me... a lot.

Even though it was hard, I still got the basics of ghost powers down, including one that Death Toy taught me when I asked him where he got the bat. He said it was teleportation, and I'm getting good at it. But I can only teleport to close places and small objects.

The other powers I've obtained are flying, intangibility, invisibility, ecto-rays and stretching parts of my body. I can also do duplication, but I'm not the best. Okay, I suck at it.

But now that I can protect myself, Death should let me go to the human realm. It seems very interesting. My favourite part would have to be the night sky. I think it's the best part.

Death seems to have forgotten that he said he'd take me, so I was going to mention it to him when he got back. For the time being, I was talking to Dark. He's all the company I have at the moment. The Box Ghost seems to have disappeared, and I never see Death Toys friend Clock Work, so I don't have much of a choice.

"Hey Dark, have you ever been to the human realm?" I asked with curiosity as I sat cross legged, floating in front of the T.V thing, observing the human realm.

'Why do you ask, King?' he answered calmly.

"I don't know, just curious I guess?" I replied as the screen scrolled around the place where the ghost portal was located. I was trying make a mental map of the area.

'Well, King, I'm afraid you'll have to stay here. Don't ask why, because I won't tell.' Dark sang out playfully, starting to get on my nerves.

"Don't make me force you to, Dark, I will enter my mind if I have to." I said seriously, as being able to go in and out of my 'mind world' was one of the things Dark has taught me over the time I've been here.

'Then it looks like I'll be getting a visit from King today, doesn't it?' he said in the still playful tone, mocking me as he spoke.

"Fine then!" I growled, irritated, as I landed on the sofa, closing my eyes and concentrating on willing the inner world to finally appear, looking at his mad smile in my reflection.

"Hello, King, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, placing a hand over his heart and giving a small bow.

"Don't act smart, you know why I'm here, now answer the question." I replied angrily, as he was starting to get on my last nerves.

"Fine, fine. You're so testy, King." he grumbled "Yes, I have been to the human realm before. Is that what you wanted?" he said, pouting at his defeat.

"Yes, it was." I answered. "What was it like?" I questioned with curiosity, wanting to know more.

"You'll have to find that out by yourself, King. You're going there with the Toy Brat soon, aren't you?" he said, putting a smile back on his face.

"His name's Death Toy, by the way, and I guess I'm not going to get much out of you anyway, am I?" I sighed, knowing how stubborn Dark was, and that he would never tell me anything. Well, anything useful.

"King, I'm flattered that you know me so well." he said, smile widening like it always does, sending chills down my spine.

"I hate you sometimes, you know." I hissed.

"You mean you hate yourself. I am you, remember?" he replied tauntingly.

"I can never win against you, can I?" I stated, looking down at him, bored.

"No, you can't." he chuckled.

"Shut up!" I growled angrily. He was starting to act so smart, and it was getting on my nerves.

"Okay, no need to be angry, King." he calmed. "Your friend will be home soon, King, and you shouldn't be in such a foul mood for his return, King." he said, smiling, in a tone that sent me shivering.

"Fine, I wasn't going to stay much longer anyway." I replied, closing my eyes to exit my mind.

An echoing "Goodbye, King." was the last thing I heard from him as I woke up in the room that I'd left not too long ago.

I was worn out from all the energy I'd used on entering and leaving my mind, because it takes up a lot of energy to use without Dark's help. But he's not helping, because I need to practice on my stamina.

I pushed myself up so I was sitting, and as I did I lightly swayed side to side. I couldn't fly because that would take up more energy than I had at the moment - and flying doesn't take much.

Instead I just pushed myself up again and worked my way to the bed room, hoping to get some rest. Ghosts don't really need rest, but I find it easier this way.

I opened the door and walked over dizzily to my bed, almost falling more times than I can count, until finally climbing into bed.

It wasn't long until I drifted off, wondering about the human world and the humans in it. I dreamt, if it can be called that, that I was there and we were all happy.

But it soon turned in to a nightmare as everyone I knew started to treat me coldly, and the friends I had there were cruel.

Even people I didn't know tried to harm me. One person pushed me into a car and made it crash, which woke me up, panting with fear.

But somehow, it didn't put me off wanting to visit the human realm, or give me any worry about what might happen if I do.

**AN: I have now got a good plot to carry out for this story thanks to Jay1997 who gave me a great I dea and unless you want spoilers I suggest you don't read their review but if you love spoilers go a head and read it it's not going any where but be warned this guy is a genius! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Death toys POV

Now it's been 2 months since the kids been here. Over that time I'VE taught him how to use his powers and all the kid does is complain that I'm shouting at him too much.

I'm only shouting to get it through his thick skull. Any way the humans that I've been seeing have stop showing up for some time now. I guess they either gave up or found what they were looking for it doesn't real matter which like I said before its none of my business.

But now that it seems their not coming back I and the kids got used to his powers I could show him around tha human realm. I did promise him. Kinda.

At the moment I wasn't doing much just looking around the ghost zone. Seeing if there was anything I should know cuz I hate it when people say things and I don't have a single clue what their goin on about. It gets on my nerves.

Nothing much so far though walker and skulker arnt lookin for the wannabe super hero any more.

An that Vlad plasmius guy hasn't been seen for a while. I did see him a few months ago through he was sulking a lot and looked real mopey lookin so I stayed away from him. Again it's none of my business so I don't need to know yet at least.

I went back to my lair where I left the kid after I found nothing else to do. I thought I'd tell him that it's okay to take him to the human realm now. ya know so I'm not bored any longer.

The kid wasn't in the main part of the lair when I got back so i reckoned he probably went to take a rest or something. He's weird like that I have told him before ghost do not sleep but he pretends to any way. weird kid.

I was only snaped out of my thoughts when i heard the kid hyper ventilating in the other room.

CAN GHOSTS DON'T EVEN DO THAT.

" kid you okay!?" I asked as I burst into the room. Seeing him panting on the bed.

"I'm...f-fine...death... Toy" he said in between breathes. Trying to put on a I'm-fine-nothing's-wrong face on.

"I know some things up kid I know your lying is it that dark bastard again I swear ill..." I ranted before the kid interrupted me.

" no it's nothing to do with him I'm fine just a bad dream " he replied. If he was trying to lie to me he'd have to think of some thing better than that.

"your doing it again" I shifted resting my head on my hand.

"doing what?" he said innocently.

"lying to me, ghost don't dream we can't even sleep, well we kinda can but that's beside the point" I yelled I hate it when people lie to me it gets on my nerves a lot.

"well I did so there" he answered poking out his tongue and crossing his arms.

"your real immature you know that right" I stated at him not approving of his actions.

"shut up!" the kid snapped glaring.

"okay testy, maybe I wont take you to the human realm after all" I mocked smirking evilly

"WHAT!? No I want to go please reconsider I won't do it again" he replied quickly trying to get me to change my mind.

"okay okay I'll take you calm down" I said calmly.

"really"

"yeah really"

"thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou"The kid cheered happily.

He can be a real hand full some times but what ya gunna do. Atleased this will keep him entertain for a while.

"we leave tomorrow so get ready for it okay kid"I announced to him see in the excitement in his eyes.

"okay!" he answered cheerfully geting off the bed and stretching before exiting the room.

'tomorrow should be interesting' I thought smiling as I did . knowing the kid would entertain me as well as keeping him self entertain the whole time.

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Danny's POV

"Ya got every thing you need kid?" Death Toy asked me as we were getting ready to leave his lair and go to the human realm.

"I don't own anything to bring with me," I replied blandly. I'd waited forever for this, well for as long as I'd know about it. You can't really tell time in the ghost zone, it's pretty much the same all the time here.

"Fair enough. Now, shall we get going?" he said, opening the door leading to the rest of the green swirling ghost zone, and exiting through it. "Come on then, Kid, we don't have forever. Well, we do but... Arrr, let's just go." he shouted, irritation showing on his features.

"Calm down, I'm coming, I'm coming" I answered, also exiting. "How far is the portal from here, anyway?" I questioned as we started flying... somewhere; I'm not entirely sure. It's incredibly disorientating outside the lair, with all the green, and no real sense of gravity.

"Not too far, we'll be there soon, Kid," he replied, turning to face me. "Trust me, I've been there enough times to know, I'm not suddenly going to forget or anything."

"What exactly do you do in the human realm, Death Toy?" I asked, still not knowing where he'd been going all those times he wasn't at the lair.

"I make nightmares about people's worst fears. Most of them are about people, or that person dying or being killed. Thats also how I got my name; ironically." he said "That explain it for ya, Kid?"

"You're the bogey man?" I asked innocently.

"Hell no!" Death toy snapped, yelling at me, clearly not impressed by what I had just called him.

"But-"

"I am not the bogey man," He hissed plainly, glaring at me with murderous eyes.

"O-okay," I stuttered as Death turned back around. 'Better not bring that up again if I fear for my life,' I thought to my self.

'I thought it was hilarious~ King' Dark laughed out in my head. Stupid Dark, enjoying his self. I thought he was supposed to be me; yet he clearly enjoys watching me suffer.

'But now I know he hates that name, I'm never letting it drop, King~ Haha.' he sang out.

'You just love toying with me, don't you Dark?' I sighed in my head.

'Awww, whatever gave it away, King~?' he teased, and even though I couldn't currently see him, I could tell he was wearing that incessant smile plastered on to his face. Arr, he annoys me.

"Shut up!" I shouted, out loud by accident.

"I wasn't saying anything, Kid," Death Toy said, looking at me as if I was crazy. Then realization hit him. "You were saying that to Dark, weren't ya?"

"Yep, he's getting on my nerves again." I replied. This was not the first time Dark had annoyed and teased me, to an extent I forget I'm the only one hearing him speak. I'd hate him if he weren't me.

"Well, that won't last for long. We're at the portal now, Kid, so it shouldn't bug ya as much now." Death Toy announced.

"Can I get that in writing, please?" I asked, knowing Dark will annoy me no matter what the circumstances.

"Nope!" he answered straight forwardly, zipping through the portal to the human realm.

"Hey! I was serious about that! Come back here!" I yelled, following him through the portal, and landing in a basement of some kind, with lab equipment everywhere, making me feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Death Toy?..." I called out, looking around to see if I could see him anywhere. With no luck, I gave up and left. Going intangible and passing through the ceiling, then through a wall, and out on to a street.

The human realm looked nice. I'd only seen it on the viewing thing, at Death Toy's lair.

The next thing caught me off guard.

"GHOST!" I turned my attention to where the shout came from. A human was standing frozen with fear, just staring at me. "Get away from me." she muttered, stepping away from me, but slowly tripping up and falling over.  
"Why? I haven't done anything to you." I questioned, holding my hand out to help her up. 'Maybe if I show I'm not at threat she'll be less scared,' I thought.

'If only it were that easy, King.' Dark sighed.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!" The human yelled, terrified.

"I just want to help you up." I said calmly, stepping a little closer, arm still stretched out to help her up.

"THEN GO AWAY!" she yelled, petrified, snaking my hand away from her.

'I'd do as the human says, King,' Dark started 'I told you, King, it's not easy to get humans to be less scared of something that they should be scared of~' he finished.

'But I don't want her to be scared of me,' I argued.

'I'm afraid there isn't much you can do about that, King, humans are always scared of things they can't understand.' Dark replied

'Fine, I'll leave. I have to find Death Toy, anyway.' I sighed mentally, as I turned and left the human shaking in fear on the side of the street.


End file.
